Because Of KYU
by nisaegyo
Summary: SungMin menyadari apa yang ia alami hari ini, itu semua karena seorang Cho KyuHyun. suck summary. OS Kyumin. YAOI!. typo(s). abal. cerita pasaran. MIND TO RnR?


JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "Because Of KYU"

.

KyuHyun, SungMin

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang kubuat, hubungan Boy x Boy itu ku buat wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya  
Typo(s)

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kyuhyuna"

"Keh, kenapa kau selalu menuduhku. Bukankah ini kesalahanmu sendiri"

_Namja_ berpipi gembul itu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ini salahmu, kalau kau tidak mengirim pesan untuk menjemputku, aku tidak mungkin buru-buru berangkat dan salah melihat jadwal"

KyuHyun semakin terkekeh melihat namja disebelahnya. "Hahah, jadi kau melakukan kesalahan karena memikirkanku eh"

"YA! itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Suaranya meninggi karena kesal.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan, SungMina~?"

"Ck" SungMin berdecak tidak mau melanjutkan.

"Ya, SungMina~"

" Ming~"

"Minimi~"

"Kau brisik Kyuhyun!"

"Hei"

"YA! Kalian berdua ku hukum bukan untuk mengobrol!" teriakan dari dalam ruangan membuat mereka terdiam.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja meneriaki mereka, Sungmin menunduk bersalah, sedangkan Kyuhyun cuek dan menatap sembarang.

"Tegakan tangan kalian lebih tinggi" suruh lelaki paruh baya itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan perintahnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara KAU Kyunhyun!" Sungmin member penekanan pada ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku"

"Karena ini memang salahmu!" Sungmin terus saja menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berpikir ia tidak akan seperti ini kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan ia akan menjemputnya, Sungmin tidak akan terburu-buru berangkat sekolah pagi ini dan membawa buku yang tidak sesuai dengan jadwal hari ini, yang sialnya hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus mengumpulkan tugas essay sejarahnya yang sudah ia kerjakan semalaman penuh. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak ingin paginya yang indah berantakan dengan mengiyakan ajakan makhluk seperti Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih berangkat lebih pagi dengan bus. Hah! ini semua karena Kyuhyun. Sungmin dihukum seperti ini karena Kyuhyun.

"setidaknya ambilah sisi positifnya"

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun disamping kirinya.

"Kau harusnya bangga bisa menjalani hukuman bersama murid populer yang tampan sepertiku"

"Apa yang harus aku banggakan, eoh? Menjadi tontonan murid dengan senyum mengejek seperti itu?"

"Aku rasa mereka hanya melihat padaku Sungmina~, haha mungkin mereka baru melihat murid tampan dan populer sepertiku dihukum seperti ini, kkk~"

"Percaya diri sekali kau Cho!"

.

.

.

Sungmin memijit lengannya secara bergantian, satu setengah jam menjalani hukuman tersebut cukup membuat lengannya terasa kebas dan kesemutan.

"ta-da!" Sebuah jus kaleng dan dua bungkus _sandwich_ keju terletak dimejanya, Sungmin tersenyum lebar melihatnya dan saat mendongak ia makin melebarkan senyumnya hingga manik _foxy_nya menyipit. Demi seluruh monyet di dunia ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini, meskipun kadang membuat Sungmin pusing dengan tingkahnya yang _hyper_ aktif tapi ia selalu ada disaat-saat seperti ini. Emh EunHyuki~ _saranghae_…

"Ye, ye, _nado saranghaeyo_ Sungmina~" dengan melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berbinar saja Eunhyuk sudah dapat membaca pikiran Sungmin.

Greeek

Eunhyuk menggeser bangku didepan meja Sungmin dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan sahabat aegyonya itu.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau sampai dihukum seperti itu Ming"

Sungmin membuka minuman kalengnya dan meminum jusnya. "Aku salah melihat jadwal dan hari ini aku tidak membawa tugas essay Jung Ssaem, kau tau sendirikan bagaimana sifat guru Sejarah itu"

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti "Tapi, kenapa kau bisa lupa membawanya?" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Itu karena Kyuhyun"

"Ye! Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk karena sekarang mulutnya tengah sibuk mengunyah _sandwich_.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sungmin menggeleng "Yang jelas ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun" Sungmin tentu tidak mau memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun yang berisik itu adalah salah satu murid populer disini.

.

.

.

Ruangan kelas itu hening, sesekali hanya terdengar gesekan antar halaman yang dibuka.  
Sungmin terlalu fokus dengan buku-bukunya hingga tak menyadari Sang Guru telah keluar untuk menerima telfon.

"Ssstt…"

"Sung-min-a"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas mendengar panggilan itu.

"Hei, Ming~"

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau bicara"

Srek

Tak lama setelah terdengar sobekan kertas, Sungmin menerima gumpalan kertas. Namun Sungmin membiarkannya dan melanjutkan menulis.

Tep

Lagi, gumpalan kertas menyambangi meja Sungmin. Dan sekali lagi Sungmin mengabaikan itu.

Tep

"Aish!" Sungmin terpaksa membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut dan menghela nafas jengah saat membaca tulisan didalamnya.

'Hei, minimi '

Sungmin menoleh dan _mendeath glare_ Kyuhyun-tersangka pelempar kertas yang sekarang malah terkekeh tidak jelas, dan melempar gumapalan kertas lagi kearahnya.

Tep

'Kau mau pulang bersamaku?' tulisnya.

'TI-DAK-MA-U!' Sungmin tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, namun dari gerakan bibirnya Kyuhyun dapat mengerti kalimat ucapan Sungmin.

Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing, hingga sang Guru memasuki kelas dan kembali duduk manis dihadapan mereka.

2jam berlalu.

Sungmin sedang memasukan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas, Guru sudah keluar beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan kini diruangan itu hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saja, walaupun dari dua jam yang lalu ruangan itu memang hanya ada mereka berdua dan Guru saja.

Ya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terpaksa harus menulis ulang essay sejarahnya pada jam pelajaran tambahan jika tidak ingin mendapat nilai min dari Jung _Ssaem_.

Kyuhyun mendekati meja Sungmin dan tersenyum "Yakin tidak mau pulang bersamaku" tanyanya.

"Apa aku perlu mengulangi jawabanku" retoris. Setelah beres, Sungmin keluar terlebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikelas.

Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin meninggalkan kelas, dilihatnya Sungmin hanya beberapa meter dihadapannya, namun ia tidak berencana untuk mengejar sungmin dan menyamai langkahnya. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, sekolah sudah sepi hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang juga kan pulang, mungkin mereka baru selesai mengikuti kegiatan club di sekolah.

o

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

o

Setelah menunggu lumayan lama, akhirnya bus yang ditunggu Sungmin datang juga. Sungmin melangkah semangat kedalam bus dan memilih tempat duduk paling belakang bus tersebut.

Bruk

Sungmin merileks kan badannya dibangku yang lumayan empuk tersebut, rasanya lengan Sungmin hampir mati rasa, setelah dihukum selama satu setengah jam penuh ia harus menulis ulang essay sejarahnya. Ck, ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun. _Namja_ meyebalkan itu!

Bruk

"Eoh" Sungmin membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup karena seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hai Minimi"

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding bus saat mendengar suara sapaan tersebut. Orang yang membuatnya kesal hari ini. Sungmin menoleh kesamping kanannya.

"Kau! Kenapa bisa ada disini eoh" Tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Aku menyuruh Pak Kim untuk membawa mobilku pulang"

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang mobilmu." Sungmin berdecak "Jadi… kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Memang kenapa? apa aku tidak boleh menikmati fasilitas umum milik negaraku sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada bangku bus.

"Aish! Tanganku pegal sekali, sepertinya mati rasa" gumam kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merasakannya eoh, tanganku juga pegal. Kau tau? Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kyu!"

Bruk

Sungmin merasakan pundaknya dijatuhi beban yang ternyata adalah kepala Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tertidur, ck.

"Aish!"

.

.

.

Pluk

Eoh, Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasa kepala Sungmin jatuh tertidur menimpa kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada bahu Sungmin. Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin ia menegakan badannya dan membiarkan Sungmin menyandar pada bahunya dengan nyaman.

Sebentar lagi bus ini akan berhenti pada halte didekat daerah rumah Sungmin, tapi melihat Sungmin yang tertidur sangat lelap membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega untuk membangunkan namja berpipi bulat itu.

"Hmm" ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan memasukannya lagi pada tas setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang.

.

.

.

Bus berhenti. Sesuai dugaannya ia melihat mobil _sport_ miliknya telah terparkir tak jauh dari halte. Kyuhyun keluar dari Bus dengan hati-hati karena sekarang ia tengah menggendong Sungmin. Entah karena terlalu lelah atau karena pelukan kyuhyun yang membuatnya nyaman, Sungmin sama sekali tak terusik dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Hey Minimi, kau terlihat sangat manis saat tertidur" Kyuhyun berbisik saat ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Kau seperti tuan putri saat ku gendong seperti ini" lanjutnya, kemudian ia terkekeh saat membayang kan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin kalau seandainya namja aegyo itu mendengar perkataannya barusan, mungkin ia akan menerima death glare ala bayi rubah atau lebih mengerikan ia akan menerima salah satu jurus _martial art_ yang Sungmin kuasai. Ck.

Setelah dirinya masuk kedalam mobil—tentu saja ia telah mendudukan Sungmin terlebih dahulu pada jok penumpang—ia kemudian menarik kepala Sungmin untuk merebah lagi pada pundaknya.

"Kita pergi, Pak Kim" titahnya yang diakhiri dengan seringaian kecil.

o

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

o

"Eungh"

Mata tertutupnya bergerak-gerak kecil sebelum akhirnya menampakan manik coklat madu yang ia miliki.

"Eoh, jam berapa sekarang?" suranya terdengar serak, ia melirik jam pada nakasnya yang menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya dan sedikit melakukan gerakan peregangan.

"Och!" Bibir ber'Shape M nya mengaduh saat merasakan pegal pada kedua lengannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun" ia memajukan bibir bawahnya, dan menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ehh" mengingat tentang Kyuhyun, bukankah seharusnya ia berada didalam bus bersama Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam kamar? diatas kasur empuk miliknya? Apa Kyuhyun yang menggendongnya? cih! Sungmin mendecih mengingat hal itu.

Kemudian Sungmin bangkit dari rebahnya, rasa lapar dalam perutnya membuat Sungmin enggan memikirkan lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Dia turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, melangkah kearah dapur dengan menyeret langkahnya juga matanya yang sesekali mengerjap karena masih sangat mengantuk. Belum lagi lengannya yang masih terasa sedikit pegal. Uugh! Tapi perutnya sangat lapar. Ia mengusap pelan perutnya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambut hitamnya

"_Eomma_~ aku lapaaaar~" ucapnya pada sang ibu dengan sangat manja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyu?"

"Aku baik Bibi, apa Paman belum pulang?" jawab Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Dimana adikmu?"

"Jinnie bilang dia akan kemari setelah selesai mengerjakan PR-nya"

"Eoh, sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan tanganmu. Sebentar lagi masakannya siap" kata wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil Bibi itu dengan membawa piring-piring penuh makanan

"Ne, Bibi"

Pemuda itu melangkah pada wastafel pada ruangan makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, setelah selesai ia kembali pada kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Namun suara langkah pelan membuatnya berhenti dan melihat pada pintu dapur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas melihatnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau wajah asli Sungmin akan terlihat begitu _Adorable_ saat baru bangun tidur seperti ini. Lihat saja rambutnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang terlihat alami.

"_Eomma_~ aku lapaaaar~" Sungmin merengek pada sang ibu, dan mendudukan dirinya tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Dan Kyuhyun ia hanya tersenyum melihat _aegyo_ alami dari Sungmin. Ck sebenarnya tanpa melihat inipun, Kyuhyun sudah sering melihat _aegyo_ Sungmin. Karena menurutnya tanpa melakukan aegyo pun Sungmin sudah terlihat sangat Aegyo. Dan dia terkekeh karena pemikirannya itu.

Sungmin yang mendengar kekehan itu langsung mendelikan matanya pada sosok disampingnya, rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau, kenapa bisa ada disini eoh" Sungmin menunjuk tepat pada hidung Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir siapa yang menggendongmu ke kamarmu, Sungminie?" Kyuhyun akan menjawab Sungmin tapi Ibu Sungmin mendahului Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum menang belum lagi ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedikit memerah.

"Oh" kata Sungmin cuek.

Makan malam dimulai, setelah _Eomma_ Sungmin menerima telfon dari Ayah Sungmin untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu karena ia akan pulang terlambat untuk menerima ajakan makan malam darimrekan bisnisnya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada diruangan yang lebih santai dengan televisi besar terpasang disana, Sungmin duduk di Sofa panjang seraya menyelonjorkan kakinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun ia sedang bercanda diatas karpet berbulu dengan Sungjin tepat dibawah sofa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin yang terlihat tengah memijit lengannya secara bergantian, mungkin masih merasa pegal. Karena lengannya sendiripun masih terasa sedikit pegal.

"Kyuhyuna~ ini sudah malam, kau tidak pulang? Besok harus sekolah kan?" ucapan itu menginterupsi ketiga lelaki yang tengah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kau juga Sungjin, besok sekolah kan?" Ibu Sungmin mematikan televisi. Sungjin langsung bangkit dan pergi kekamarnya.

o

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

o

Sungmin berjalan berjajar dengan Kyuhyun menuju halaman depan dimana Pak Kim telah menunggu. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" Kyuhyun melirik lengan Sungmin. "Eoh, _ne_. sedikit"

"Lain kali kau harus lebih teliti saat melihat jadwal Sungmina"

"Kau pikir, siapa yang membuatku seperti itu eoh?"

"_Ye, ye_. Kalau kau tidak menolak ajakanku, mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini"

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku" Sungmin menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ini salahku" Kyuhyun mengalah. "Tapi, aku harap lain kali kau mau menerima ajakan ku Sungmina"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya" jawab Sungmin cepat.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku belum siap di _bully_ para _fans_-mu Kyu, kau tau sendiri mereka begitu anarkis"

"Tapi kau tunanganku, Ming. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mem-_bully_ mu saat mereka tau kau adalah tunanganku"

Sungmin menatap tajam ala bayi rubahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Sudah ku bilang, aku belum siap Kyu" katanya keras kepala.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dan mengelus pipinya lembut. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Sungmin dan menciumnya lama. Mereka berdua terpejam menikmati moment tersebut.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya dan memandang wajah Sungmin yang kini telah memerah. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi sehingga membuat Sungmin terpejam, Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat itu. Sungmin yang heran karena tak kunjung mendapat ciuman Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dan apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya kesal, Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai jail padanya.

"Kau menginginkan ciumanku eoh?" Kyuhyun menyeringai semakin lebar saat dilihatnya wajah Sungmin semakin memerah karenanya.

"Cih" Sungmin berdecih dan hendak kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ya! Ya! kau marah eoh" Kyuhyun menahan bahu Sungmin dan memutarnya. " Aih, wajahmu merah Sungmina~" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Aish, sudah sana kau pulang saja. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" Sungmin balik mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pada mobilnya, namun dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memutar badannya dan mencium bibir Sungmin, sedikit mengulum dan gigitan tentu tidak salahkan? Toh Sungmin adalah tunangannya.

Terdengar bunyi plop samar saat Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. "Jja, masuklah. _Jaljayo_~ _saranghae_ Ming" kemudian ia masuk dan menyuruh Pak Kim menjalankan mobilnya. Setelah berkata Annyeong pada Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin ia hanya terpaku saat mendapat serangan mendadak dari Kyuhyun, yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setelah mobil Kyuhyun jalan baru ia sadar dan mengumpat Kyuhyun "aaaaa! Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan"

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja selesai mandi dengan air hangat—tentunya. Dan membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang bersiap untuk tidur. Ia memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini, ia berangkat dengan terburu, salah melihat jadwal, tidak mengumpulkan tugas dan dihukum, semua karena Kyuhyun. Ck, dan tentunya ia juga hari ini ia dibuat malu oleh Kyuhyun, juga jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat juga karena Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas dan memegang dada sebelah kirinya, detakan itu masih terasa cepat.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya pelan untuk menyapa dunia mimpinya malam ini, sebelum benar-benar terlelap ia menggumamkan sesuatu dan jatuh pada mimpinya dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

"_Nado Saranghaeyo, _Kyuhyuna_"_

.

.

-END-

a/n : terimakasih banget buat JOYerdeul dan Chingudeul yang udah baca dan kasih review di ff saya sebelumnya, aku cinta kalian. Aku tau ff ini pas-pas an jadi tetep kasih saran dan kritik buat ff saya selanjutnya yah… apa susahnya ninggalin review... **please DON'T BE SILENT READERS!**

sekali lagi aku cinta kalian~~~~

**Mind to**  
**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**  
**E**  
**W**  
**v**  
**v**  
**v**


End file.
